whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Current events
Get the latest scoop about what's new at the WW Wiki! This page is used by the administrators to post relevant announcements, so check back occasionally to get the news. March 14, 2008 A year and a half after we hit 3000, we just passed 4000. We've definitely slowed down, but we're still going. Thanks, all! --Ian talk 23:43, 14 March 2008 (UTC) November 16, 2006 That "further Wiki news" I mentioned below? I recently started up , which - rather than be an encyclopedia - uses the Wiki format to help people collaboratively create fan-made ebooks. It's not limited to White Wolf, but that's obviously where I'm starting out. It has the potential to be really cool, and maybe even revolutionize the way fan books are done. But I'll need help. If you have more questions or comments, you know where to find me. :) --Ian talk 16:04, 16 November 2006 (UTC) October 31, 2006 I just noticed that the number of articles was sitting at 3,079, which means we probably hit the 3,000 mark in the last few weeks. Congratulations, and thanks for making the Wiki a success! I may have some further Wiki news coming, so stay tuned. It'll be a big deal for the WW (and wider RPG) fan community, if it works. --Ian 03:06, 1 November 2006 (UTC) May 15, 2006 Well, we're officially a year old, and have successfully hit 2,222 articles. Things seem to have slowed down a bit with the founding of White Wolf's World of Darkness Wiki and Exalted Wiki, but I believe we'll continue to offer a valid service for fans for a long time to come. Even without our impressive store of WOD and Exalted articles, nowhere else has a place for Trinity Universe, Arthaus or Sword & Sorcery articles. So we're not redundant yet. :D Hope to see more contributions from everyone! --Ian 21:27, 15 May 2006 (UTC) March 27, 2006 * Wikicities has changed its name to Wikia. Please update your bookmarks accordingly. --Ian 01:59, 27 March 2006 (UTC) **Just an FYI, I am running a bot to change references to "wikicities" where they still appear (User:Botspillage). Let me know on my Central page if it does anything dumb; I'm not intending to touch talk pages or signed comments except to fix links. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 16:45, 18 April 2006 (UTC) February 12, 2006 We just passed our first 2000 articles! Way to go, everyone! --Ian 05:22, 13 February 2006 (UTC) December 12, 2005 Philippe Boulle is succeeded by Kelley Barnes-Herrmann as White Wolf's new Marketing Director. Best of luck, Kelley! --IanWatson 22:39, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) December 6, 2005 We passed 1700 articles! Go team! --IanWatson 16:16, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) December 2, 2005 Since it's going to be the most-used template we have, and it's a whole page template, from now on you can put on a product page. This will add the full template for a White Wolf book, making everyone's job much easier. --IanWatson 22:50, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) September 14, 2005 CamTalk's first show discusses the Wiki. Thanks, Caspar and Matt! : At 28 minutes, 45 seconds: : ''Caspar: Now the site I wish all the other Wikis would merge with: the White Wolf Wiki. This is actually run by one of the moderators on the White Wolf forums. And he's been a Storyteller on some of the official chats and stuff, and lah-dee-dah-dee. And he's... But he's got a lot of stuff on there. He's trying to do an overall... his is a "project to create the most definite (sic), accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to White Wolf Publishing." And I think we should go... I think they should merge into this one.'' : ''Matthew: Really?'' : ''Caspar: I think this is the one we'll... I see the most of. In my opinion.'' Category:Current Events